Leanne Baker (Law
Leanne Baker (Lola Glaudini), also known as Lee, is the hidden main villainess of "Lonelyville," episode 7.04 of Law & Order: Criminal Intent (airdate October 25, 2007). Backstory 10 years before the episode's events, Leanne graduated with honors and passed the bar to become a lawyer on her first try, but after that, she went though four different firms over the next eight years, and also had two stints in rehab. Additionally, she was fired for sexual harassment a year before the episode's events, as she was revealed to have been hitting on her female secretary. After she was fired, Leanne decided to become a blackmailer and a con artist, while also engaging in a relationship with Tammy Mills. The villainess would send her lover to seduce and blackmail various married victims; all the while, Leanne worked her charms on married bartender Patrick Cardell and seduced him into illicitly having sex with her on at least one occasion. Events Leanne was shown setting up married writer Noah Brezner at Patrick's bar, which included enlisting Tammy to pose as Noah's girlfriend, which she had done since two months before the episode's events. The plan was to lure Noah into a compromising position with prostitute Anya Pugach, with Tammy posing with the two of them. However, Tammy began to develop actual feelings for Noah, which complicated things for Leanne. With that, Leanne decided to strangle Anya to death and tie her up with natural jute rope, with the plan being changed to extorting Noah for murder in the process, demanding $200,000 in cash from him. She also used a video of her tryst with Patrick to blackmail the bartender into saying Noah was only with Anya on the night of the murder, along with stealing a photo of Noah sleeping in a hotel bed with Anya's corpse and planting more of the same rope she used to tie Anya up with at the writer's studio. After appearing as Tammy's lawyer, Leanne coerced her lover into denying Noah told her that he was set up and blackmailed, and after that, she also instructed her to hang up on Noah while he was interrogated by Logan and Falacci. Leanne was then shown making out with Tammy in a car, revealing their relationship; at this point, the former's name still hadn't been revealed. Noah later committed suicide out of heartbreak in his cell at Rikers Island, and it was following this that Logan and Falacci (along with Ross) learned about Tammy and Leanne being romantically involved with each other, while also learning about Patrick's affair with the latter. The pair staged a fake lineup to catch the two villainesses, with Patrick pointing out Tammy. She was later escorted to holding, which was full of men leering at both her and her girlfriend. It was there that Leanne attempted to manipulate Tammy into keeping quiet, insisting that she was the only one on her side. After Tammy read Noah's suicide note, however, she broke down and confessed to everything, which angered and extremely dismayed Leanne. The callous woman went on to berate her fellow con artist for not doing what she was told to do, and even called Tammy "pathetic" after she professed her genuine love for Noah. Both Leanne and her girlfriend were arrested, with the former bitingly stating that the latter's "need for everyone to love her" ultimately led to her having nothing, with Tammy tearfully agreeing with her as she realized that she didn't care about her at all. Trivia * Lola Glaudini later played two other murderous villainesses: Marilyn Sutton on Castle and Anna Vayakovsky on Blue Bloods. Quotes * "Guilty conscience. Honey... it's gonna be okay. God... I''' want you." (Leanne's words to Tammy just before they begin making out in a car) * "Good Lord, Tammy; who don't you like? I wouldn't have had to do any of this if you had ''just done your job with '''Noah!'' You were supposed to sit in his lap, take off his glasses, and ''unzip his pants!'' Not get him to fall in love with you." (Leanne berating Tammy during her villainous reveal, while explaining why she killed Anya and framed Noah for the murder) * "You need everyone to love you. Now what do you have?" (Leanne's last words to Tammy as both villainesses are arrested) Gallery Leanne Baker.gif Leanne Baker 2.gif Leanne Baker 3.gif Leanne Baker 4.gif Leanne Baker 5.gif Leanne Baker 6.gif Leanne Baker 7.gif Leanne Baker 8.gif Leanne Baker 9.gif Leanne Baker 10.gif Leanne Baker 11.gif Leanne Baker 12.gif Leanne Baker 13.gif Leanne Baker 14.gif Leanne Baker 15.gif Leanne Baker 16.gif Leanne Baker 17.gif Leanne Baker 18.gif Leanne Baker 19.gif Leanne Baker 20.gif Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Bisexual Category:Blackmailer Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Glasses Category:Greedy Category:Lawyer Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Sex Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Hero's Lover